


It's Disney night, dammit!

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: This idea has been bouncing around in my head and I finally gave into the plot bunnies and busted it out in about half an hour. I hope it makes you laugh like it made me while I was writing it.





	It's Disney night, dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head and I finally gave into the plot bunnies and busted it out in about half an hour. I hope it makes you laugh like it made me while I was writing it.

Tonight is Disney night.

  
Come Hell or high water, I am going to have my Disney night with Gabriel. Hunting, Sam, and Dean, Heaven, and Hell be damned. They knew what today was anyway because I was getting pumped up the closer it got. There was nothing special about the date we picked out but we were going to make it special. Again, everything else be damned. Hell, the apocalypse could be happening all over and I could care less.

  
Sam and Dean stayed well out of my way as I went from room to room getting everything that I wanted for tonight, but I could hear their laughter following me down the hallway to mine and Gabriel's room.

  
"Mock me if you must, but if you interrupt us there will be Hell to pay!" I promise them. "If you thought TV Land was bad, I'm sure Gabriel could make it even worse for you two!"

  
Silence.

  
_That's what I thought._

  
Gabriel's already sprawled out on the bed, his own snacks surrounding him and Disney merchandise everywhere in the room. A giant _Jungle Book_ stuffed animal collection in one corner with _The Lion King_ members keeping them company, Carpet from _Aladdin_ on the floor, Pascal rests on Gabriel's shoulder and one hundred and one tiny little dalmations scattered on every surface possible, plus any other character my heart could desire. You'd think it would be cluttered, but Gabriel made it work.

  
"Hey, sugar plum, was wondering if I was going to have to come find you."

  
"Nah. My brothers' were making fun of me. So, I threatened them with you and a rerun of TV Land."

  
Gabriel grins.

  
"That's my girl. What's first?"

  
I hold out the first DVD, and Gabriel raises his brow.

  
" _Snow White_?"

  
"It's a classic! And she's my favorite! Don't be a hater, Gabe."

  
He snaps his fingers, the movie starting automatically and the lights dim. Gabriel holds his arm out to the side, so I set the stack of movies next to the TV and climb onto the bed, tucking myself against his side.

  
 _Snow White, Bambi, Cinderella_ , and _Lady and the Tramp_ had all played without a single interruption from Sam and Dean but no sooner had _101 Dalmations_ begun playing did we start hearing them. Gabriel snaps his fingers, soundproofing the room from the outside and all was good. For now.

  
Midway through _The Bear Necessities_ , Dean pounds on the bedroom door.

  
"Come out to the bar with us! We're bored!"

  
It makes me snicker, but I ignore him.

  
When he doesn't stop, Gabriel leans over and whispers, "a little needy, isn't he?"

  
I laugh a little louder than intended, and the pounding stops. Gabriel resumes the movie, enjoying the peace and quiet with me while watching Baloo and Mowgli float down the river. Of course, it doesn't last long and Dean begins whining about Sam being a buzz killer. And then Sam joins in, arguing that he isn't, that he doesn't want to go to the same bar that they always do. With narrowed eyes, Gabriel glares at the door. But, it's not until Gabriel raises his hand that I realize what he's about to do.

  
"Can't say I didn't warn them."

  
Gabriel snaps his fingers, and suddenly, it's not just my brothers' that are starring in _The Jungle Book_. Gabriel's transported us all! Hilariously though, Sam and Dean have been turned into King Louie's monkeys while Gabriel and I remain the same. We dance and sing with Baloo, run away with Mowgli and Bagheera and laugh as Sam and Dean are stuck performing everything the monkeys are doing.

  
"We're sorry!" monkey Dean yells. "Change us back!"

  
"Sorry, boys. Don't think you've learned your lesson."

  
With another click, we're transferred to another classic Disney movie: _Robin Hood_.

  
This time, Gabriel and I are characters, taking on the role of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. We dance and sing merrily with Little John and the others, and I almost forget about Sam and Dean. Until I see who they've been cast as. Dean is the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sam is one of the vultures! I can't stop laughing, even when it's supposed to be a serious moment.

  
Gabriel transfers us to _The Little Mermaid_ next and it finally sinks in with Dean that he's not going to get out of this until he apologizes. His stubbornness prevails, however, but it's when Gabriel and I are in the middle of _Kiss the Girl_ with Sebastian singing in the background that he apologizes.

  
"All right!" he whispers angrily as one of the fish. "I'm sorry for ruining your night! Will you change me back now?"

 

"I dunno, sugar. Whaddaya think?"

  
Being Ariel, I physically cannot bring myself to say yes and Dean realizes this, sputtering out more apologies. Rolling my eyes, I nod and the boys are sent back home.

  
"I'm havin' fun, cupcake. Wanna keep doin' this or do you wanna go back?"

  
Stay, I tell him mentally, enjoying being part of the movies too.

  
"As you wish, princess."

  
Gabriel takes us through _Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin_ and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ with us taking the form of each of the main characters. We watch from below Pride Rock as Rafiki holds up Simba, dance with Simba, Pumbaa, and Timone through _Hakuna Matata_ and cheer Simba on as he takes down Scar. I unintentionally yawn, and Gabriel pulls us back to our reality.

  
"One more song?" he begs, pleading with his best puppy dog eyes.

  
"One more."

  
I recognize the movie immediately as soon as the lanterns appear. Gabriel pulls me up to a kneeling position on the bed, singing along with Flynn as I sing along with Rapunzel.

  
He kisses me at the end, and whispers, "you were my new dream."

  
I go to sleep with a smile on my face, cuddled up to Gabriel.

  
The next morning, Sam and Dean are in the kitchen and Dean is making pancakes with his back turned to the doorway. He doesn't hear or see me come in and Sam motions for me to keep quiet. I frown at him, confused but then I hear why. Dean is humming _Under The Sea_. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, sitting down next to Sam to wait for Dean to turn around. It's well worth the wait because when Dean turns around mid song, his cheeks turn bright red and tries to cover up his singing with a cough. Sam and I aren't falling for it, telling him with the expressions on our faces.

  
"Don't judge me. It's catchy."


End file.
